


the thought that counts

by owlpockets



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, F/F, Holidays, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: Spending her leave indoors wasn’t exactly what Crowe had in mind when she arrived in Hammerhead.
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Cindy Aurum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandomtrees





	the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> For the prompts "keeping warm during a blizzard" and "winter baking." I love any excuse to write Crowe and this is such a cute pairing. Hope you enjoy it!

Spending her leave indoors wasn’t exactly what Crowe had in mind when she arrived in Hammerhead, but the weather was far too miserable to work in the unheated garage, however many clothes she layered on. Cindy had laughed at her and told her to go home when she couldn’t stop shivering. Cindy also agreed to finish putting the engine of her motorcycle back together without her, for the price of one very warm kiss and a smack on the ass on her way out the door. She was a real gem.

Little white lights lined the eaves of Cindy’s small house when Crowe arrived, cheerful against the grim sky. This kind of weather had never agreed with her, and the open landscape of the Leidan desert made the wind unbearable. There was talk around the shop that it might even snow. Key in hand, Crowe fumbled the door open to a blissful wave of heat.

Inside, the radiator in clanked away happily, and Crowe put her feet directly on it while she waited for the timer to go off on the preheating oven. Neither Crowe nor Cindy were great in the kitchen, but at the very least Crowe thought she couldn’t mess up a box of pre-mixed brownies as an apology for being such a wimp about the cold. 

In such an environment, Crowe nodded off before she even realized she was getting sleepy. The next thing she knew, she was startled awake by a blast of cold air when the door opened. Cindy was home. “Hey,” was all the greeting she managed, muzzy from her unplanned nap.

“Hey yourself, you lazy ass. I finished your bike.” Cindy started shedding grease-smeared layers.

Crowe had a massive urge to stick her tongue down Cindy’s throat, but she was too warm to move. “Gods, you are the coolest girlfriend.”

Cindy looked from Crowe to the kitchen and back. “Honey…did you forget something?” She was trying very hard not to smile as she leaned down to press her lips to Crowe’s nose.

Crowe groaned. “Don’t fucking tell me, I never put the pan in the oven, did I? I wanted to surprise you.”

Cindy settled on Crowe’s lap and tangled her icy fingers into her hair to thaw. “It’s the thought the counts.”


End file.
